


Lost Boy

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “Mademoiselle, why do you burden yourself with something so trivial?”





	Lost Boy

“Mademoiselle, why do you burden yourself with something so trivial?” Curie was pacing nervously, eyeing the spotlight above them that was flicking back and forth and not yet drawn to them. 

Sophia was trying to coax a kitten out from under a burned out car, opening a ziplock bag with a little bit of mirelurk cake in it. She had gained a reputation for being a cat whisperer since she rescued Erin Combes’s cat Ashes. 

“I’d be a pretty brokenhearted kid if my cat ran away,” Sophia gently lifted the kitten into her arms when he was finished gobbling up the bits of fish from the pavement. 

“But-- I don’t mean to be disrespectful, please do not think I am, but your time could be used so much better than finding kittens and -- oh, he’s… so soft,” Curie was gently petting the top of his head with her fingertips and the kitten began to purr in response. She fought back a squeal because they were still in danger where they were, and collected the squirming, purring baby in her arms. 

“Do you get it now?” Sophia beamed, slowly starting away from where they were, and Curie blushed. 

“These animals have such a calming effect,” the french woman cooed. The redhead nodded in agreement as Curie continued gently petting the kitten in her arms. Rumor had it that the Maisie on Abernathy Farm was pregnant with a litter of kittens… and it’d been almost a year since she’d found Curie in Vault 81. That was like a birthday, right? 

A house wasn’t a home without a cat, in Sophia’s opinion, and Curie’s lab in Sanctuary Hills would be more of a home with a sweet companion.

**Author's Note:**

> I love cats. Cats are the greatest. I truly believe, too, that a house isn't a home without a cat. I think that Curie would find it interesting to study how pets affect the moods of their owners. Plus, I love the idea of Curie being charmed by kittens. Who doesn't love kittens?


End file.
